


then fall into me

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Felching, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna have sex in the club room?"</p>
<p>Shoyo’s ears are burning. “Don’t say it so bluntly like that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	then fall into me

"Aaaahhhh."  
  
Shoyo groans and sinks down against the wall. Beside him, Kageyama’s standing with his arms crossed, looking as pissed as Shoyo feels. Well Shoyo’s not as pissed as he is frustrated, but Kageyama’s grumpy expression can probably always be described as looking pissed.  
  
"How could they forget to tell us that practice was canceled?" Shoyo complains. "Is it because we’re younger? Or just not in any of their classes?"  
  
"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi aren’t here," Kageyama points out. "So that can’t be it."  
  
"Maybe they just assumed we would know," says Shoyo. He looks up thoughtfully. "Or that one of them would tell us, so none of them did."  
  
Both of their phones ping a text alert, then, and they take them out of their pockets. Shoyo’s text is from Sugawara.  
  
 _hey!!! oh my gosh, sorry, i guess i forgot to tell you >///< i thought tsukishima or yachi would’ve mentioned it. sorry!_  
  
"Sugawara-san?" Kageyama asks, and Shoyo nods.  
  
Kageyama sighs, pockets his phone. “What’s the use of staying here, then,” he says. “C’mon, we should head home.”  
  
He’s leaving the clubroom when it occurs to Shoyo that they’re alone, no one might be coming in soon, and Shoyo’s… Well, being around Kageyama always sends his adrenaline pumping, be it one way or another. Kageyama usually reacts to him similarly.  
  
"Hey, wait," Shoyo says, before Kageyama can open the door. When Kageyama turns, Shoyo can feel himself already blushing.  
  
"I mean," he continues, "we’re here… by ourselves… We can take advantage of it, can we?"  
  
Kageyama’s eyebrows are still furrowed in confusion. Shoyo adds, “It would be a little more convenient than at our houses when our families could burst in at any time.”  
  
"Oh." Kageyama’s expression clears. "You wanna have sex in the club room?"  
  
Shoyo’s ears are burning. “Don’t say it so bluntly like that!”  
  
"Well if you want to," says Kageyama. He’s coming towards Shoyo now, determination in his eyes. It makes Shoyo’s heart rate go faster, but in a good way. "I didn’t think you’d suggest something like that, though."  
  
"Well, y-you make me want to!"  
  
Shoyo can feel the intensity as Kageyama gets closer to him. All of Shoyo’s blood runs south; he feeds off the heat, the darkening of Kageyama’s eyes. “You make me want to, too,” says Kageyama, and then Shoyo’s not quite sure who’d initiated their kiss first.  
  
Kageyama’s filthy, kissing, licking into him. Shoyo opens his mouth and moans, moans out, “Kageyama,” at every opportunity he can. Kageyama’s pressed a knee between his thighs, practically against his half-hard dick. He’s breathing too heavy through his nose, and then he’s groaning against Shoyo, sending vibrations against his skin. Then there’s deluded tremors, and Shoyo can feel himself get harder against him.  
  
"Maybe – we’re – going too fast," Shoyo says, pulling his lips away for a break.  
  
Kageyama frowns, but he’s listening, which is all Shoyo needs. “How slow do you wanna go?”  
  
"I mean!" Shoyo says hurriedly. "We don’t have to go fast, that’s all I mean. We can take our time."  
  
Kageyama seems to be deliberating the idea; but Shoyo leans in and kisses Kageyama this time. He’s sure to make it not too dirty, let his lips linger closed before parting gently against Kageyama’s. He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck, feels at his back, his shoulders. Slowly Kageyama’s hands find Shoyo’s middle, rests against him.  
  
"Taking our time, right?" Shoyo murmurs into him.  
  
Kageyama smiles. It’s not like one of those where he overhears people talking about Shoyo during tournaments, nor during a successful freak quick; but like when Shoyo had told him they’ll win the spring highs, that he’ll be there for Kageyama’s tosses, that Shoyo likes him.  
  
Kissing for long periods of time is more fun than Shoyo had anticipated, but mostly because he and Kageyama haven’t really spent too much time just making out before. He can feel Kageyama slowly grow hard in his shorts, too, but in a less desperate, quick we need to fuck kind of way. Kageyama moves against him, finds the angles where Shoyo fits best, shifts Shoyo’s body into him. Shoyo realizes mildly belatedly that not only is the sound of their kissing filling his ears, but that they’re both moaning – loudly, embarrassingly – in the emptiness of the clubroom.  
  
"Maybe we should tone it down a little," Shoyo says, when they break apart for air again.  
  
"Maybe we should move on," says Kageyama. He tickles Shoyo’s side and Shoyo bursts out laughing, tears himself away.  
  
"Why’d you have to do that?"  
  
"Wanted to see you like that."  
  
Kageyama says it without any embarrassment which makes Shoyo blush even more, feeling warm inside and out. Without any warning Kageyama reaches for him again, but instead of tickling, slips his hand up Shoyo’s shirt. He’s cool against Shoyo’s belly, strokes at him gently.  
  
"You don’t want me to blow you?"  
  
"Geez." Shoyo turns his head away. "You’re so direct."  
  
"Is that a yes or no?" Kageyama’s slipped his hand between the elastic of Shoyo’s shorts, and Shoyo gasps. "Because I’m okay for other things."  
  
Shoyo glances back down at him, presses his lips stubbornly together. Then:  
  
"Y-Yeah, you can blow me…"  
  
"Man, say it with confidence!" Kageyama pulls Shoyo’s shorts down, stares at his underwear. There’s a visible stain of precome, where Kageyama’s eyes linger.  
  
"How am I supposed to be confidence when you say that you’re going to blow me? I didn’t expect that!"  
  
"You didn’t expect me to give you a blowjob?" Kageyama’s hands trace around the waistband of Shoyo’s underwear, go around back to cup his ass. Shoyo whimpers, bucks himself forward.  
  
"I-I mean," says Shoyo. "I don’t think about where these things are  _going_ , okay.”  
  
Kageyama’s bent down, and he glances up at Shoyo. His eyes are soft, fond even.  
  
Then he pulls Shoyo’s underwear down, grabs his dick, puts his mouth at the head. Shoyo could come almost immediately. He shouts out, nearly falling down the wall. Kageyama practically pushes him back up to a steady position.  
  
"Calm down, oh my god."  
  
"You could’ve given me a  _warning_.”  
  
"Alright." Kageyama rolls his eyes. "Even though we literally just discussed this. I’m about to put my mouth on your dick. You ready?"  
  
Shoyo takes a deep breath. It’s not like it’s anything he hasn’t experienced before, but…  _still_. Kageyama’s just an overall skilled guy and sometimes it’s something Shoyo needs to prepare himself for when they’re not in a rush.  
  
"I’m ready," he says.  
  
He’s pretty sure he sees Kageyama roll his eyes again, but that becomes irrelevant when Kageyama practically takes all of Shoyo’s cock in his mouth. Shoyo squeezes his eyes so tight that he can see spots of white behind his eyelids. He shouts, grips the edge of his volleyball jacket. Kageyama’s hand is tight at the base. His thumb strokes along Shoyo’s balls.  
  
"God," Shoyo blabbers out, "god, god, god, fuck, Kageyama,  _shit_ —”  
  
"You wanna come?" Kageyama pops off his dick. "Aren’t you gonna come?"  
  
"I, I will," says Shoyo, "but you just, started, and, I."  
  
His hands flail at his sides, and Kageyama grabs one. It’s Shoyo’s spiking hand, and Kageyama’s fingers are slender, precise, hold him with restraint. He wraps his lips around Shoyo’s dick again, uses his free hand to rub at Shoyo’s balls. Shoyo groans, groans, “Kageyama, fuck,” and then it turns to nonsensical noise before he comes.  
  
His orgasm sends him into such a daze that he’s pretty sure he’s out of it for at least a full second when he’s done. When he finally opens his eyes again, Kageyama’s pulled back, wiping with the back of his hand Shoyo’s spunk from around his lips.  
  
Shoyo turns pink. “Sorry,” he says.  
  
Kageyama stands back up. “Your eyes are watery,” he observes. “Did you cry when you came?”  
  
"I didn’t!" Shoyo says defensively, but he feels at his eyes, too. Kageyama’s right. He can feel random tears lingering at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Or maybe I’m just that good," Kageyama ponders. "Anyway. What else do you want to do?"  
  
"I – uh – You say that like I was the one who asked you to do that!"  
  
Kageyama shrugs. “So? You were the one who suggested that we do  _something_  in the first place.”  
  
Shoyo can’t argue against that. Besides, Kageyama’s erection is straining so obviously through his shorts, and it’s kind of distracting Shoyo, making his mouth water, too.  
  
Kageyama notices, this and his silence. When Shoyo’s managed to fix his gaze on something that isn’t Kageyama’s dick, he realizes that Kageyama’s smirking now.  
  
And so that spikes heat into Shoyo’s belly again, and he says with better defiance this time, “I want your dick.” Which kind of sounds weird hearing from his own mouth, but feels like the right thing to say.  
  
"Right," says Kageyama, "okay." He starts pulling down his shorts, but Shoyo grabs his wrist, stops him.  
  
"Not like." Shoyo presses against him. His own shorts are still off, so his semi-hard cock is against Kageyama’s thighs. "Prep me first."  
  
"You want - ?"  
  
"Yeah." Shoyo nods.  
  
Kageyama’s pupils are blown wide. His control is scary, Shoyo thinks, but that’s what he’s here for, his own spontaneity to feed into Kageyama’s abilities. Kageyama’s hands go down to Shoyo’s ass again, squeezes. Shoyo squeaks into Kageyama’s shoulder.  
  
They manage to find some massage oil someone kept around (probably Tanaka-san), and then Kageyama’s fingers, slick and cool, are running between the crack of Shoyo’s ass cheeks. Shoyo whines and moans into him, wishing that he could pick between losing the feeling of Kageyama’s fingers to slide off his jacket, or to burn in the heat and thrust Kageyama into him.  
  
Kageyama says, “You’re being too damn loud.”  
  
"You would too!" Shoyo’s protest sounds too pathetic, interlaced with his whimpers. "If you had— _ngh_ —fingers against your asshole.”  
  
"Well, we’ve done that before," Kageyama points out, and then Shoyo does remember, Kageyama twisting against his fingers, his mouth. Shit, the image makes Shoyo harder, and he pushes down on Kageyama’s fingers. Both of them groan, and Kageyama bites down on Shoyo’s shoulder, through his jacket.  
  
"Ow," says Shoyo.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kageyama slowly fucks him with his fingers, prepping with one, two, three, until his pace is too slow even for Shoyo. Shoyo’s practically bouncing on him, needing more, needing—  
  
"If you want my dick, you can just say so again."  
  
Shoyo opens his eyes. Kageyama’s eyes are focused on him, eerie and arousing.  
  
"You just want to hear me say it again, don’t you?" Shoyo says.  
  
Kageyama just continues staring at him.  
  
Shoyo says, “God, let’s just fuck.”  
  
He helps Kageyama get his shorts off; then Shoyo’s about to suggest that they lie down or something when Kageyama presses him against the wall, cock aching against Shoyo’s own. Shoyo’s pretty sure they both almost come right then.  
  
"Legs around me," Kageyama commands, which is an easier task than Shoyo would’ve thought. Kageyama’s hands go under Shoyo’s armpits almost the same time Shoyo jumps a little, and that seems to be enough. Kageyama lifts him so that Shoyo’s legs wrap around his middle, and presses him tight. Shoyo’s dick smears across Kageyama’s shirt.  
  
"Fuck," Kageyama says, uses one hand to keep Shoyo in place. The other goes to his dick, and he finds Shoyo’s hole, pushes into him. Shoyo cries out—Kageyama’s so warm and thick and  _good_  and barely in him, and Shoyo wants more.  
  
"C’mon, c’mon, c’mon," he mutters against Shoyo’s face. That seems to get Kageyama on: he thrusts with more force, and Shoyo’s eager for more, tenses his muscles. Kageyama moans into his ear.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Mm," Shoyo agrees, and so Kageyama fucks him in full. Shoyo’s dick is wet between them, but Shoyo doesn’t quite want to come until Kageyama does first.  
  
It’s not a real competition and it doesn’t feel like one, but Kageyama fucks him like they’re competing for something, anyway. Shoyo throws his head back and cries out, because he doesn’t care anymore; Kageyama’s grunts slowly become loud moans, deep in Shoyo’s ears. Shoyo tightens his legs around Kageyama, his ass bouncing, back sore and probably bruised against the wall.  
  
He shouts, “Come, come, goddammit,” to Kageyama, and then Kageyama does, with an impressive groan, deep and warm inside him. Shoyo cries out, comes too, onto their shirts. Kageyama’s cock is still buried in him, wet and slippery.  
  
They collapse at maybe the same time. Kageyama doesn’t let Shoyo go, though, hands under his arms so the only parts that really hurt when he hits the ground are the back of his head and his ass (which is a little worse for wear.)  
  
"Good use of time," Shoyo comments, but then Kageyama pushes Shoyo’s legs over his shoulders.  
  
"We’re not done yet."  
  
He puts his mouth at Shoyo’s asshole, kind of – unexpectedly? Because his dick was just in there. Shoyo feels his lips tighten, Kageyama sucking, licking at his own semen inside Shoyo.  
  
"Wow," Shoyo babbles, "wow, wow, wow, wow, wow—"  
  
"Feel good?"  
  
Kageyama lifts his head up, looks at him, between Shoyo’s legs. Shoyo nods, kind of too much, and Kageyama’s mouth is on him again.  
  
He probably can’t come again, at least not this soon, but feeling Kageyama wet at him is good enough. He makes indistinguishable noises and tightens when Kageyama uses his tongue.  
  
"I think that’s enough," Kageyama says, finally sitting up and wiping his mouth. He’s so sweaty, bangs sticking against his forehead. Shoyo wants to kiss him.  
  
"Alright," Shoyo agrees.  
  
Kageyama hands him his underwear and shorts, and Shoyo pulls them back on. As Kageyama does the same, Shoyo tries to stand back up. His knees are wobbly.  
  
"How am I going to bike home this way?" he complains.  
  
Kageyama looks him up and down, maybe deliberating.  
  
"I can help."  
  
"How?" asks Shoyo. "It’s not like you can bike home for me."  
  
Faint orange sunlight is still streaming through the windows, so he could get home at a reasonable time, if his leg muscles were working. Kageyama sighs.  
  
"Get on my back."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"I said, get on my back." Kageyama squats, brings his arms behind him. "I’ll walk your bike and piggyback you back home. Or at least to my house. Or something."  
  
"N-No! It’s fine, I can take – a subway or something – "  
  
"What about your bike?"  
  
Shoyo pouts. He’d always walked or biked to school; the only other method of transportation he and his family uses is public transit, cars being pointless in a tight rural area.  
  
"Stay over at my place," Kageyama says. "You don’t have to bike back and forth all the time. It’ll be easier for the both of us."  
  
Shoyo grumbles, “Fine.” He climbs onto Kageyama, wraps his arms around him. Kageyama lifts him easily before grabbing at their bags.  
  
"Don’t say that like you don’t enjoy this," he says, making his way out of the clubroom.  
  
Shoyo buries his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. “I do,” he says, and inhales. Kageyama’s soft, smells like the both of them. Shoyo tries to press back a smile.


End file.
